the_republic_of_sanvirfandomcom-20200214-history
Jobs
Jobs Out of all the hundred people in our society, about twenty are under fifteen years. At fifteen, the chooser gives you a few choices of jobs that you can take. If you don’t really care, then they will choose one for you depending on need and suitability, but if you want to choose your job out of the selection, you can. From one to five years, the citizens have to go to kindergarten, then they move to school until they are fifteen and get education for their jobs for three years. The most important jobs in our society are the Savers, educators, farmers, the mayor and the Chooser. Of course there are more jobs but they aren’t really needed to keep the city running. There are also architects, lawyers, jailers, repairmen, assistants (to the mayor, the chooser and the doctors), dock workers, forest rangers, technicians, people that work at our holiday paradise, etc. The Savers consist of a group of people who share multiple jobs. They have the most responsibilities in our society. This is an exception, where the children that get these jobs have to learn the job for four years instead of three. Sometimes they have to act as firefighters, sometimes as police officers and sometimes as life guards. In all, the number of citizens taking the job as a Saver is about fifteen, depending on the choices of the children. Sometimes it’s a bit less and sometimes a bit more. A big responsibility that a Saver must take on, is to carry a gun at all working times. If it comes to the worst, a Saver is allowed to use it, but only to protect and defend. There are little fire huts spread out over the island that have fire hoses, ladders, breathing apparatus, saving nets and other equipment so that the firefighters don’t have to drag their equipment over the whole island (there are no cars). The police officers have a gear belt that holds handcuffs, pepper spray, truncheons and weapons. Once in a while you are chosen to be a lifeguard, who gets to spend a few days on the beach and save people if anyone needs help in the water. This job is definitely shared between the savers since it is sort of a break for some Savers. This is still an important job but is also a vacation because you get to hang out at the beach. Any person of either gender may take on the job as a Saver, after finishing their education (usually nineteen years of age, depending on IQ), if they work hard. If one doesn’t do their job properly, the mayor or the chooser might consider changing his/her job. (To see the Savers' uniforms visit https://sanvirhammer.imgur.com/all/) The educators play a main role on our island since everyone has to be well educated for every job. To be an educator you have to study for three years, learning about all kinds of subjects, because every educator has to be able to teach a variety of things. They have to be able to deal with babies and educate kids and teens. All educators take turns with each role (kindergarten, school, etc.) rotating every 1-2 years. Again, any gender may take on this job. There are about 10 teachers on our island. They do not have any specific uniforms, only if they are teaching the upper levels, they should wear some kind of suit or other. (To see the educators' uniforms visit https://sanvirhammer.imgur.com/all/) Farmers have a good harvest every year, since the average temperature per month is 24°C and the precipitation is just enough for them to not have to worry about their harvests drying out. Farmers are stationed in two places around the island. One field is on the northern part of the island and one is one the southeastern part of the island. If a child wants to become a farmer, they only have to learn about the job for 2 years. Without the farmers we wouldn’t have any food, maybe a bit but not enough to live off. We have food imported from India and Madagascar because we only have about five to ten farmers who can’t produce enough food for 100 citizens. The farmers use plows, rakes, spades, etc. Unlike other societies our farmers can’t have any machinery like tractors since we don’t have any cars on our island. Farmers may choose what they wear, usually it will be light, since they work in very warm weather every day. The mayor has a very important job in our society. Whenever a new mayor is chosen, he/she spends two to three years with the mayor, learning all of the things the mayor needs to know. The mayor is at the same time the judge. The mayor works in the town hall where there is an office where he/she works and a big courtroom where he/she can make decisions about the people who have made mistakes, breaking our laws. There is only one person who can take the job of being the mayor. This role can be taken by any person. Usually, since this is a very important role, the person is chosen by the Chooser who makes important decisions. The Chooser is probably the most important person in our society. He/she makes the major decisions in our society like where people live, helping people choose their jobs or actually choosing their jobs for them. He/she looks at children’s educational qualifications, deciding which jobs would be best for certain people. Sometimes the mayor and the Chooser make decisions together about certain things like changes or improvements on the island. In a normal city, the mayor can basically decide anything from A-Z, but the Chooser in our society always has the final say.